Tenacious D Meets Sonic Underground
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: This is the first movie of my series of The Trilogy. Spark and Sonic Underground throws a huge concert with the Greatest Band on Earth Tenacious D. A 20 song tracklist of the d's famous songs chosen by you the readers. This will blow you away.
1. Enter The D

Allright this is the first movie in my Trilogy Sonic Underground and Tenacious D are going to be in it. That's right lucky readers. Today is your day because you the fans get to decide what Songs from Tenacious D you want to Snic Underground or The D to perform whether it's one band or both of them. You decide and submit it in your reviews. I'll except any ideas but remember the songs have to beturned into clean versions. Yes my parents are strict in what i listen to and write. So all the songs are the edited versions. so if anybody can help me out with the story. I'd appreciate it if i can get the lyrics to the clean versions of Beelzeboss, Master Exploder, and Kickapoo. So thanks for the help andplease review each chapter. I'd really appreciate your comments and ideas. I know with your help we can make his story the best one out their.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tenacious D's songs and Sonic Underground. Spark The Hardcore Maniac and Lee The Snowfox are my two OCC's Without any further get on with the show.

* * *

The Trilogy Tenacious D Meets Sonic Underground Chapter 1 Enter The D

Everyone in Mobius entered the freedom festival for a special concert hosted by

Sonic Underground. Posters were up everywhere advertising a very special guest

Band from Spark Hardcore Maniac's and Chris Thorndike's world Earth. Needless to say both Sonic Underground and the fans were excited.

It was time for the show to start. Everyone cheered as Sonic and his band walked on stage to their respective instruments. Sonic walked up to his mic and gave a speech

Sonic: Thanks for coming everybody. Tonight we have a special treat for you all music fans out there. So we brought a very cool band that I know and you all know and probably might like. So before we start the show our guests asked me to read this card.*pulls out an index card and reads it*

"Have you ever had your butt waxed?

It hurts. But then it feels good really good.

Ladies and Gentlemen……Tenacious D!

The fans cheered as Jack Black and Kyle Gass came out on stage with their guitars.

J.B: Thank you. Kage, I gotta tell you, this is going to be the greatest night ever for these fans here on Mobius.

The fans cheered.

KG: Uh-huh. So you guys know how to play our songs?

Spark: Yes we do. We did a tribute concert for you guys awhile back.

JB: I don't believe you. But since you guys invited us we're goingto giv you guys the opportunity to rock with The D tonight for one night only. So tonight if you guys know how to play our first song of choice we'll believe you. But there's a catch.

Manic: What's the catch, Jables?

Jack laughed and smiled.

JB: If you want to jam with us, then I want you guys to rock as hard as you can. Let's give these fans the best show of their lives.

The fans cheered loudly.

Sonic: Let's do this!

J.B. looks over to K.G. and smiles.

J.B.: Let's show these kids how to really rock.

K.G. Sure dude. Let's blow this joint.

Both bands put their hands in the middle.

J.B.: For now on we shall be known as the fellowship of the D. We shall burn brightly, like a thousand suns.

Everybody raises their hands in the air and the audience cheers.

Both bands: The D!

And with that the show was on!


	2. Wonderboy

Okay Heres chapter two of my story still no requests yet.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the character's or songs. I do own Spark The Hadcore Maniac and Lee the snowfox.

Chapter 2:Wonderboy

It took awhile for the audience to quiet down a bit. Sonia starte to play her keyboard while KG, Sonic, Tails, Lee, Chris, Spark, and Jack played a soft riff on their guitars. The music started to get loud as Manic joined playing the Drums. The song went straight to the song Wonderboy. The fans sanged with Jack.

High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds.

There sits Wonderboy sitting oh so proudly.

Not much to say when your high above the mucky-muck.

Yeah, yeah.

Wonderboy, what is the secrete of your power?

Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck now.

Sonic played several long notes on his guitar while Manic hit the snare drum. Spark spoke the next verse and tried to sound just like JB's voice.

Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nastyman,

Archrival and nemesis of Wonderboy, with powers compearable to Wonderboy.

What powers you ask? I'll flick you! How about the power of flight?

That do anything for ya? That's levitation holmes.

How 'bout the power to kill a yak, from 200 yards away...

With mind bullets! That's telekinesis Kyle.

How 'bout the power to move Robotnik! ( Reffering calling Robotnik fat.)

Everyone laughed at the comment Spark made. Sonic sang the next verse.

History of Wonderboy, and Young Nastyman,

Riggah-goo-goo, riggah-goo-goog.

A secret to be told, a gold chest to be bold,

And blasting forth with three-part harmony, go!

Wonderboy, what is the secrete of your power?

Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from that mucky-muck muck man

J.B. sang the next verse

[Spoken]

When Wonderboy and Young Nastyman joined forces;

They formed a band the likes of which have never been seen,

And they called themselves Tenacious D. That's right,

[sung]

Me! And KG!

[KG] That's me!

[sung]

We're now Tenacious D!

Come fly with me, fly!

The audience cheered as Kyle came in flying with a solo on his acoustic. The music gotten louder as Sonic and the rest of his band joined in backing him up with rhythm beats of their own. After the solo was finished the fans went nuts and everyone sang the final chorus.

Wonderboy, what is the secrete of your power?

Wonderboy,won't you take me far way from the mucky-muck now.

Oh!

Take my hand!

Young Nastyman, We're gonna fly

Bring out your broadsword.

There's the hydra!

Slice his throat

Then grab his scrote.

You take the highroad.

I'll take the low.

There my good lass

Fill it!

With your mighty juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiice!

After The song was over the fans cheered.

Lee: Yeah!

Jack: Thank you! Now that you knowhow we play let's take it up a few knotches,

Sonic: You got it J.B.!Guys let's get this party started!

Sonic's band: Okay!

Jack and Kyle looked at each other and smiled. It felt great to perform with abunch of kids again


	3. The Metal

Chapter 3: The Metal.

Jack and Kyle walks up to their mics and spoke to he crowd.

Jack: You know what man. I got to tell ya… this crowd is the best crowd we've seen.

Kyle: I know. *Turns to Sonic* Hey Sonic?

Sonic: What is it?

Kyle: what did ou guys think of the POD movie?

Sonic: The what? Oh The Pick of Destiny! Awsome movie bro. Ilike the whole movie. Me and the guys watched It last night. Hilarious!

As soon as Jack was about reay to Speak there was the sound of heavy Metal foot steps coming towards the stage.

Jack: Do you guys hear something?

Sonia: Yeah I do.

Jack It sounds like machinery making modern music.

Manic: (Screams) OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

Everyone screamed as a huge monster like robot walked on the stage. The robot had a metallic horns on the side of the head area. The robot seemed to make everyone scared including Lee. Sonics band thought it was one of Eggmans robots. Both bands stood there ground.

Spark: OH CRAP!

Lee: SPARK, WHAT THE HECK?!

Both Sonic and Jack were the only ones that wasn't afraid of the metallic creature.

Sonia: Sonic please be careful!

Sonic: Don't worry I'll be fine.

As the robot reached to the iddle of the stage it turned to face the audience and it suddenly frozen solid. Nobody had any idea what was going on.

Lee: what is that?

Jack: I think I know what it is.

Kyle: You do? What is it?

Jack: The Metal!

The fans cheered as Tails and Sonia played their instruments. Manic tried to match the rhythm on his drumset. Jack walks around the metal with K.G. Jack gave a quick speech before Sonic san the first verse.

Jack: since the dawn of time. One genre of music has dominated and ruled with an iron fist! I speekof Heavy Metal

[Sonic]

Punk rock tried to kill the metal!

They failed as they were smite to the ground.

New-wave tried to kill the metal!

They failed as they were stricken down to the ground.

Grundge tried to kill the metal!

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

They failed as they were thrown to the ground!

As Jack, Sonic, and Kyle screamed The Metal came to life and started punching the air really fast as the audience cheered. Spark, Chris, and Lee played a fast solo on their guitars while Tails remixed the solo on his base.

Both bands sang the next verse:

No one can destroy the metal!

The metal will strike you down with a vicious blow!

We are the vanquished foes of the metal

We tried to win for why we do not know!

Sonic sang the next verse while the metal walked around the stage showing off his fighting moves:

New wave tried to destroy the metal

But the metal had his way !

Grunge then tried to dethrone the metal!

But metal was much to strong!

Techno tried to defile the metal!

But techno was proven wrong

Yea!

Metal!

It comes from hell!

Jack: Look out Kage! I'm going to protect you from the metal!

Jack moves in to take on the metal. He Jumps in the air and does a karate kick then he punches the meal in the nuts several times. The Metal gets mad and karate chops Jack to the floor. The Metal backs off and Jack, Kyle Spark, Lee and The Metal were dancing to the music. After the song was over everyone stopped in Sonics band stopped playing there instruments and the audience cheered.

The robot went back stage and all the band members had weird looks on their faees. The all had no idea what was going on/

Sonic: seriously, how did a robot get on stage?

All the band members shrugged their shoulders giving the Idon't know look.

Spark: Who cares! Lets just get on with the show.

The bands shook off their fear from The Metal. Nobody understood what just happened. Sonia had a feeling that something big was coming. She sighed and then got ready for the next song.


	4. Break InCityStorm The Gates

Chapter 4 Break in-City(Storm The Gates)

The band waited for the audience to quiet down. Sonia and Kyle decided to take a break during the next song.

As Manic crashed on the symbols Spark, Sonic, Chris, and Lee played several long notes on their guitars. Then Tails came in playing bass. Jack sang the first verse.

The mission is clear

I'm going over there

I'm going to do the mission.

I flip around the corner

Flat as a pancake

And then I- aww no a camera.

Sonic sang this time:

Stay back here

Devise a plan

Dive into the bushes

Against all odds!

Infiltrate

Jack sang next while Tails backed him up with some vocals

Ninja style!

Samuri(**STORM THE GATES)**

Metal pole,

Climb that sh**(**STORM THE GATES)**

Climb into that Motha F***a!

Now I'm climbin up

Up on the roof

I got cat like reflexes!

Flip Sparky!

__

Spark does a back flip off the stage while playing a fast guitar solo on his guitar. The fans went nuts.

Against all odds

Infiltrate

Oh!

__

Jack points to the Crowd and the yelled out the next sentence.

Fans:

****

STORM THE GATES!

The music stops while Tails plays bass

JB:

Two air vents on the roof.

that's when the guy was talking a-sh**!

__

The music comes alive again and everyone sings the final chorus to the song.

Electric Eye

Infiltrate

****

STORM THE GATES!

STORM THE GATES!

As the song came to an end the audience cheered

Spark: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!

Sonic: don't go away we got some more tunes for you guys in a bit.

*Coming soon History of Tenacious D


	5. History of Tenacious D

__

Chapter 5 History Of Tenacious D

Sonic and the rest of his band took a break during the next song while Jack and Kyle performed.

Spark: Man this is awesome!

Lee: I know.

Sonia: I don't get it. How come Jack doesn't sound like the c.d. version of these songs?

Kyle: That's because all of our songs were recorded at a studio. It's a program in the computer that makes the voice sound different.

Jack: Kyle, did you just told her what I think you just told her?

Kyle: She wanted to know what-

Jack: I know what you- Never mind(Sighs) let's just get on with the next song

Jack motioned Kyle to start playing the next song. The audience cheered as Kyle started playing History of Tenacious D.

Jack: This is a song called the History of Tenacious D. And its not a bunch of things that we've done in the past, but it's a chronicling of our rise to power!

Jack sanged the song while Kyle sanged the vocals.

We ride with kings on mighty steeds

Across the devils plain

We've walked with Jesus and his cross.

He did not die in vain, NO!

Kyle went into a solo while Jack sang the next verse:

We've runned with wolves

We've climbed K2

Even stopped a moving train,

We traveld through space and time my friends

To rock this house again rock!!

We ride and we ride and we'll never subside.

And we'll ride till the planets collide.

And if you say that we do not ride.

I'll turn your freaking hide, ride

This time Jack sang:

Kyles fingers be silver

Kyle sang this time:

Jacks voice then be gold!

This time both of them sang:

But least you think we're vain.!

This time Jack sang again:

We know your all animals and we don't care!

Tenacious D, we reign!

We rei-eing, Supreme, oh god!!

Burito supreme and a chicken supreme.

And a cutlass supreme

****

SUUUUUUPRRRREEEEEEEEME YEAH!

Go now Kyle 1-2-3

****

SUUUUUUPREEEEEEEEEEEEEME YEAH!

Go now Kyle 1-2-3

****

SSUUUUUUUUUUUPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME YEAH!

Go now Kyle 1-2-3!

Burito supreme, and a chicken supreme

And a cutlass supreme!

****

SUPREME!

As the song came to an en Sonia knew something was up and she could feel it.

Spark: Sonia, you okay?

Sonia: *She turns her head*"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

Spark: You sure?

Sonia: *She yells at him* Yeah I'm fine okay!

Spark: Sheez just asked. You make me worried sometimes. I thought something was wrong.

Coming soon Lee-Tenacious D


	6. Lee

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Iwas busy with my other storys. Anyways heres the next chapter to the song Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teacious D songs or Sonic Underground Spark and Lee are my two OC's

* * *

Jack: This is a song for Lee The Snow Fox

The fans cheered a Kyle and Jack Played the opening riff. Soon Sonics band joined in playing to. Kyle was the one who sang the vocals.

Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee,  
Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee,  
We're talkin' freaking Lee.

I had a friend named Lee,  
He cast a spell a spell on me.  
If me and Lee and KG could be three,

Flyin' free Tenaciously,  
Skinny-dippin' in a sea of Lee,  
I'd propose on bended knee  
To Lee Lee Lee, Lee Lee Lee,  
Lee Lee,  
Lee Lee Lee, Lee Lee Lee,  
Lee Lee,  
Le-Lut-Le-Le-Le-Lee Lee Lee,  
Le-Lut-Le-Le-Le-Lee Lee,  
If me, and Lee, and KG, (that's me)  
Could be three, (could be three)  
Plant a tree, (plant a tree)  
Just for Lee, (just for Lee)  
Just for Lee, (Lee)  
Just for Lee!

"Come on Lee show them our moves!" Yelled Spark

The band chants Lees name with the fans while Lee break dances. After the song was over the audience cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Lee!" Yelled Sonic.

The fans cheered as Lee took a bow.

Spark looked at his friends and smiled. They were having the time of there lives.

Coming soon- Car Chase City!


	7. Pending Notice To all of My Readers

THIS IS A SHORT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS ON . I'M SORRY I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IV'E BEEN GETTING FLAMING PRIVATE FROM PEOPLE SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING IN SCRIPT FORM WE WILL REPORT YOUR PROFILE TOTHE AUTHORITIES. SORRY IF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES IS ITS JUST THAT IM TIRED OF BEING HARRASED BY THESE DAMN FLAME RISERS SO IM DONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY STORIES THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON NOW MY USERNANME ON DEVIANTART IS SparkTheShadowTiger. I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY CHAPTERS IN ANY OF MY STORIES. So I'm done with uploading stories to this site. I found a site to where I don't have to get yelled at by authorities for writing in Script format so im safe on that site. I WILL CONTINUE TO REPLY TO MESSAGES WHEN I CAN. I WILL LEAVE MY STORIES UP SO PEOPLE CAN SEE THEM. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG. IM TIRED OF THE HARRASSING TROLLS ON THIS SITE. I JUST DON'T WANT NO DRAMA


End file.
